legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 9 Finale/Transcript
Part 11 (In the Power Chamber, Sunset and her friends meet together.) Rarity: You nervous, darling? Sunset: Yeah. I am. Dimitria: I'm sure that you will do just fine, Sunset. Sunset: Thanks for the encouragement, Dimitria. (On board the Astro Megaship MKII, Freeze meets with Tommy, Cal, Mich, and Troy.) Freeze: Well, here we are. Tommy: You made a great decision, Freeze. You'll be fine. Freeze: Yeah. I will. (To Troy) How's the best man? Troy: Doing good. Andros: (Comms) We're here! Freeze: Well... this is it. (In Angel Grove, the heroes gather for the wedding ceremony.) Fluttershy: Well... this is it. Tommy: You're son's gonna do great. Fluttershy: Yeah. Rainbow Dash: Who would thought your son and our friend would be getting married? Applejack: It sure surprised me. Rarity: Oh this wedding is simply going to be DIVINE! Pinkie Pie: And just wait till the party after words! (The heroes then see Freeze approaching the stage. Cal and Troy are seen standing next to him.) Cal: (To Freeze) Nice suit, man. Freeze: Thanks. (Sunset then arrives. Everyone stands in attention. Shinning Armor is seen crying.) Tommy: Is he okay? Cadance: He does this at every wedding. (Skull arrives and sits next to Bulk.) Bulk: You're late. Skull: That's what happens when the traffic jams up. (The wedding begins. Sunset walks down the aisle while wedding music plays. Sunset approaches Freeze. Mich then clears his throat.) Mich: We're all gathered here today to celebrate the unity and undying love of Derrick McCracken and Sunset Shimmer. They've always had each other's backs and never been afraid to voice their feelings for each other. I'm really glad to have the two of them as friends. Vice Principal Luna: He's really good at that speech. Principal Celestia: (Jokingly) Did he write that down? Vice Principal Luna: How else does he remember all of this? Mich: If these two shall not be wed, speak up now, or forever hold their peace. ???: I OBJECT!! (The people turn around and see Divatox.) Freeze: Really Divatox? Show up to ruin the wedding? Divatox: Yes. And to tie up some loose ends! (Divatox takes Flurry Heart, but Cadance tries to get her back.) Cadance: NO!! YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY DAUGHTER AWAY!!! Divatox: YES I AM!!! (Divatox knocks Cadance out. Flurry Heart starts crying. Divatox take her from her mother.) Divatox: So long, Order Losers!! (Divatox Teleports out. Back at the Astro Megaship, Cadance recovers.) Cadance: (Gasp) Where's Flurry Heart?!! Shinning Armor: Divatox took her. Cadance: No! (Crying) Not my daughter. Kendall: Don't worry. We found out where she's taking her. (To DECA) DECA! (DECA pulls up a map of where Divatox is headed.) Cadance: Back home. The Crystal Empire. Why? Tommy: She's trying to free Sombra. Cadance: We can't let her do that! Kendall: We won't. But we need you to stay here and recover. Cadance: Okay. But just make it quick. There's no telling what'll happen if they free Sombra. Kendall: Don't worry. We'll get it done. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! DINO CHARGER READY!! Dino Charge Rangers: ENERGIZE!! Tommy: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!! Troy: SUPER MEGA MODE!!! Andros: LET'S ROCKET!! (All of the Rangers morph. They then make it to the Crystal Empire and confront Divatox.) Tommy: It's over, Divatox!! Divatox: You really think so? (Divatox steps to the side and they see Flurry Heart strapped to some device) Koda: There Flurry! Andros: '''Divatox let the baby go! '''Divatox: Let me think.... No. And unless you want the baby hurt I suggest you back off! (The rangers take a few steps away from Divatox so that she doesn't harm the baby) Divatox: That's what I thought. (Pulls out a remote) All it will take is a press of this button and all that magic in the little baby will unleash Sombra from his dormant. Kendall: Are you crazy!? You have any idea what will happen if Sombra is unleashed!? Divatox: Indeed I do. (Meanwhile hidden near by, The Crusaders are hiding in a corner watching the whole thing unfold) Apple Bloom: We gotta do something! Sweetie Bell: But what? Scootaloo: We've been training for this! We need to think of something! ???: I think I have an idea that can help. (The Crusaders look behind them and see Heckyl) Apple Bloom: Your that Heckyl guy. Sweetie Bell: What are you doing here. Heckyl: I'm here to help you. Scootaloo: How? Heckyl: Here's my plan. (Back with the heroes) Divatox: Now let's get this party STARTED! Rangers: DON'T! (Divatox presses the button. Suddenly Flurry's eyes flash pure bright white and a bright beam of magic shoots out her horn. It goes up to the top of the Castle. Suddenly darkness begins to appear all over. Soon the other from the wedding arrive outside the empire) Nevada: Oh no! Cadance: I can't believe it! Cal: She's really done it. Shinning Armor: Sombra.. (At the top of castle darkness begins to take shape. It morphs into Sombra) Sombra: I LIVE!! TO BE CONTINUED... Part 12 (Darkness moves all over the Crystal Empire, as Sombra smiles with sadist glee at his return. The heroes who had arrived at the Crystal Empire look up at him) Cadence: We need to stop him! If this continues, then Equestria will be doomed! Nevada: Your right! Now! Anyone got any ideas? Everyone:..... Nevada: Yeah, same here. (Back with Divatox and the Rangers) Tommy: I can't believe it. Divatox: Believe it Tommy! Now Sombra is going create evil all over the Multi-Universe! Troy: Why you- Divatox: Now what's more important right now? Dealing with me? Or him? ((The rangers between Sombra and Divatox and decide to go after Sombra) Divatox: That's what I thought. (Divatox goes to Flurry Heart who is in a trance. She pets her head) Divatox: Oh you and me are gonna do so much together. I'll raise you to be just like me. (Suddenly Divatox feels a rock hit the back of her head. She turns and sees the Crusaders) Apple Bloom: You stay away from Flurry! Divatox: Why you little brats!! Scootaloo: Why don't you come get us!? Divatox: You get over here! Sweetoe Bell: Run! (Divatox chases after the Crusaders. After they leave Heckyl steps in. He goes up to Flurry) Heckyl: '''My, my. What kind of person would do this to a baby? Heheheh. You will be a big help in earning their trust little one. (The Rangers are seen fighting Sombra. They become overwhelmed.) '''Chase: We're not putting a dent in this guy! Tommy: Let me try! (Tommy rushes over to Sombra.) Tommy: Brachio Staff!! (Tommy uses his Brachio Staff. It hits Sombra.) Tommy: Got him! (Sombra re-emerges uninjured.) Tommy: You gotta be kidding me. Troy: Going Legendary! Legendary Ranger Mode, SPD! SPD EMERGENCY!! (Troy, using the power of the Red SPD Ranger, attacks Sombra, but to no effect. Sombra unleashes a powerful attack on the Rangers. Troy reverts back to Super Mega Mode.) Troy: Not even a scratch! (Tommy turns his head and sees the Crystal Heart.) Tommy: The Crystal Heart! (To the Rangers) We need to use the Crystal Heart! It worked against him once! Andros: That's right! Cadance and the Crystal Ponies used it to destroy Sombra! Koda: We get to heart, we beat Sombra. Tyler: '''We'll need to get past him first! (Sombra prepares to attack when suddenly he is blast by a rocket. Everyone looks to see who fired the rocket and its Nevada) '''Nevada: This a rangers only party or can anybody join? Tommy: Always glad to have more help! Shinning Armor: You got a plan? Andros: Cadance needs to get to the Crystal Heart. Nevada: Right then! Cal, Mich, Derrick, you 3 take the Princess to the Heart. We'll hold him off! Derrick: Got it! Cadance come on! Cadance: Of course! (The 4 run off. Sombra notices this and is about to blast them but he gets blasted him self by Nevada and Shinning Armor) Nevada: Your fight is with us! Chase: You're gonna have to get though us before you can get to them, mate. Sombra: Heheheheheh..... (Sombra's horn glows with Darkness. He then unleashes a powerful wave of dark magic knocking down all the heroes. With them dealt with he runs after Cadance) Tommy: No... We can't... let him.... (Collapses) (Derrick, Cal and Mich continue to take Cadance to the Crystal Heart) Cal: How much longer? Cadance: We should be almost- (Before she could finish Sombra appears in front of them) Mich: Cadance get back! (Derrick Cal and Mich start shooting at Sombra but they don't really effect. Sombra fires a beam of magic knocking all 3 of them down. Leaving Cadance alone with Sombra. Cadance backs away slowly in fear) (Nearby Heckyl carring Flurry Heart comes and sees Sombra getting closer to Cadance) Heckyl: Well. Looks Sombra's about to win this. (Flurry Hearts gets out of her trance and sees Sombra about to attack her mother. Flurry cries out and suddenly a powerful beam of magic is fired out her horn. It hits Sombra knocking him from away Cadance. Cadance is confused but starts to making a run for the Crystal Heart. Heckyl looks at Flurry who passed out from the magic she fired) Heckyl: That's a surprise. (Cadance gets to the Crystal Heart. Using its power, Cadance unleashes a big and super powerful wave of magic the goes all over the Crystal Empire. Sombra gets back up and it hit by the magic wave. Sombra screams as his body explodes once more. The wave continues all over the Crystal Empire and it hits all of Divatox's minions) (Meanwhile with Divatox she corner's the Crusaders) Divatox: Now I've got you, you brats! Apple Bloom: Any ideas? Scootaloo: I got nothing. Sweetie Bell: I don't know what- Hey wait. What's that? (All four of them see a wave of magic heading toward them. Divatox looks in fear and the beam hits her, knocking her down. The Crusaders cover their eyes from the wave. When they uncover they see Divatox only she different. She is now wearing a white dress and has her hair down. Divatox gets back up and looks at herself. She then smiles. The Rangers, Cal, Nevada, Freeze, and Mich get up. Tommy, with him and the rest of the Rangers powered down, see multiple piles of dust lying in front of the team.) Tommy: It's over. (The rest meet up and rally around each other.) Mich: Man that was something. (Sunset arrives and embraces Freeze.) Sunset: Freeze! I'm so happy you're okay!! Freeze: Yeah. I thought I was gonna be toast there. Tommy: Yeah. But we got it done. Koda: Don't we have wedding still? (Back at the wedding, everyone, which includes some of the Order members and the Veteran Red Rangers that Freeze fought alongside, is watching Freeze and Sunset.) Mich: I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!! (Freeze and Sunset kiss. They then leave the stage and get into a limo to the reception. Later at the reception, Pinkie gets her party cannon ready. Tommy then gets up and goes to the microphone.) Tommy: Good evening, everyone! I'd like to thank you all for coming out here tonight. This wedding was a bit of a difference and a bit rocky in the middle, more than any wedding had to go through, but we made it. If Mustang were still here, he'd enjoy this special moment for his son. Who knows. He probably is. Now, without further ado: Pinkie Pie, you're up!! Pinkie Pie: You got it, Tommy!! (Pinkie uses her party cannon, shooting out confetti. Everyone in the reception starts dancing. Tommy, Freeze, Sunset, and Fluttershy all meet together.) Tommy: So Fluttershy, how do you feel about your son's marrige? Fluttershy: I couldn't be any happier! Freeze: Thanks, Mom. (Looks at Sunset) Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife and I need to got cut the cake. Tommy: See you two in a few. (Then shows Cadance, with Shining Armor, holding Flurry Heart, speaking with Heckyl) Cadance: I cannot thank you enough for saving Flurry Heckyl. Heckyl: Oh well. You've all been so kind to me, its the least I could do. Shining Armor: Well you've done such an amazing job here that we've sent a recommendation to have you join the Order of the Just. Heckyl: Oh my. That is quite an honor. Cadance: We hope you'll accept. We'd love to have kind heart heroes like you. Heckyl: I sure will keep that in mind Princess. (Cadance and Shining Armor smile and leave with Flurry. Heckyl then takes a slip of punch and does an evil smile) Heckyl: Perfect. (Then changes to Mich, Cal, Nevada, Freeze, Sunset, the human Mane Six and the Crusaders) Rarity: Oh Sunset your now a married woman. We're all SO happy for you! Applejack: I know you and Freeze will have a great life together. Sunset: Thanks guys. Rainbow Dash: You a lucky man Freeze. You know that right? Freeze: Yeah, I am. Mich: Congrats to the both of you. Sweetie Bell: This has been such an amazing day! We helped saved the world, and we got to see a wedding! Apple Bloom: We did great right Applejack? Applejack: Yes you did Apple Bloom. Scootaloo: How could this day get any better? Nevada: I have an idea how? Fluttershy: Really? Cal: Yeah. Cause me and Nevada have some news. Sunset: Oh? Cal: Yeah. We started talking after we saw Flurry Heart. Nevada loves that little baby so much. And she remembered that Mich here had a kid of his own. Pinkie Pie: (GASP) You're having a baby!?!? Nevada: What!? No!! Pinkie Pie: Oh... (Cal and Nevada look at each other and smile) Cal and Nevada: WE'RE ADOPTING! Freeze: What? Cal: Me and Nevada decide we do want a kid of our own. But we decided why should we bring new life into this world when there are poor parent-less children out there? Nevada: And this way I won't have to go though the hell known as pregnancy. (Shudders) Horrible. Mich: Well let me be the first to say I think you both are making a great choice. And I'm sure the child you get will bring you joy. Cal: Thanks Mich. (Everyone gathers and watches Freeze and Sunset cut the cake. Everyone is given a piece.) Bulk: (Voice) Well, that wedding went better than I thought it would. Mich: Yeah. I just wish Mustang was there. (The next day, Mich is in front of Bulk's house with Bulk to see Spike off.) Mich: Well Spike, we'll see again some other time, right? Spike: You bet! (To Bulk) I'm gonna miss you, Uncle Bulk! (The two hug. A limo then arrives.) Spike: DAD!!! (Bulk notices his shoe untied. He bends down to tie it. He is then hit by the opened door and falls. He gets up and sees Skull.) Bulk and Skull: (Scream) Bulk: Skullovich! You! You.. LOOK GREAT!! Skull: And you look.. old. Bulk: What?! Mich: Okay. Let's not get into any drama. Skull: He's right. Well, the wedding did go great, don't you think? Bulk: It did! Skull: And thanks for taking care of Spike for me. You'll come and visit sometime, right? Bulk: That... would be great!! Skull: Yeah! Well, I hate to say it, but, it's time to go. Bulk: You go! (Skull gets into the limo. The limo begins to drive off. Bulk and Mich wave goodbye. Skull and Spike then pop out of the sunroof.) Skull and Spike: SEEYA, BULKY!! (Skull and Spike hit their heads on a clearance sign.) Mich and Bulk: Oooh! (Bulk and Mich laugh it off. Meanwhile, at the Yellow Diamond Control Room...) ???: Divatox is done for! It's my turn now!! THE END. Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline